Dwelling with Time
by Mariii-AS
Summary: Attending Hogwart's Anual Ball was supposed to be harmless and fun, that is if you are not Hermione Granger...A word of advise - you should always think on future consequences (If you are curious to know more just read it)
1. Prologue

Hello fellow dramione shippers :)

It's been quite a while since I last uploaded a story, and even though I've writen a few (not yet finished) I decided to upload the one I've started recently. For any english mistakes I apologize in advance (I'm Portuguese).

I hope to hear some feedback from you, after all that's how this should work - changing some ideas with dramione fans out there :P

***Prologue***

_Flashback_

"_Good evening professor. Professor McGonagall said you needed to see me" – Hermione said as she set a foot inside the headmaster's office, not seeing him at first._

"_Oh yes my dear, do come in" – he said from upstairs with a smile. He proceeded to walk down the stairs and join her by his desk – "Care for a lemon drop, Ms. Granger?"_

_Hermione smiled at that, remembering the first time he had said that. "No thank you, Professor" – she said as she sat down across from the older wizard._

"_You must be wondering why I called you here at this late hour" _

"_The thought did cross my mind. I do hope it's not for something bad…"_

"_Of course not, Ms. Granger" – he said smiling yet again, stretching his hand to grab one lemon drop. _

"_Then what happened sir? I just spoke to Harry and Ron, they were both out of trouble"_

"_I asked you to come so that I would tell you something and to give you something"_

_She looked at her teacher shocked. Most of the times it was about Harry, never directly for her…_

"_You do remember the time turner I leant you on your 3__rd__ year?"_

"_Of course Sir. But I give it back…after helping Sirius…"_

"_I know you returned it to me, my dear. I'm here to give it back"_

"_Give it back? Oh but I can't accept it Sir" – she started._

"_We never know when it might come in handy. Besides you are nearly leaving to look for the Horcruxes, there may be occasions where you will need it more then I need it myself. Consider it a gift for everything you've done Ms. Granger. It couldn't be in better hands I'm sure. But do promise me that you won't use it unless it is strictly necessary…we shouldn't meddle with time travel and there might be consequences in the future"_

"_I don't know what to say Sir. What I can assure you is that I won't use it in vain"_

"_I'm glad to hear that. There are a few precautions that you must have in mind. Time travel requires a lot of strength and power if you exaggerate there will be consequences to your own health. There is a small window of time when it can be used, 5 hours is how much you may turn back, I have not surpassed that limit myself so please be careful"._

"_Yes Sir, I'll do my best"_


	2. A Night to Remember

"Ginny I told you already, I won't go to that stupid ball" – Hermione pointed out, feeling a headache settling in, one of the perks of being a healer.

"Oh come on, it's going to be lovely…all of us reunited, so many things to discuss…"

"Save your breathe Gin. Are you forgetting who's also going to be there?"

"You can't rule your life solemnly on him Mione. I know he is my brother but he is a jerk"

_Did I fail to mention that I used to be married to the one and only Ronald Weasley, commonly known as the cheating bastard? Once upon a time, we were happily married for 2 years before hell broke loose and he chose Lavender Brown over me. It hadn't hurt as much as she had imagined, but that could be due to her focus on her job, which had been his (lame) excuse. Nowadays she was one of the best healers at St. Mungo's, living solemnly for her patients…_

"You have done it again" – Ginny exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest as a clear sign of annoyance.

"Done what?"

"Let your mind wonder…Hermione I know it hurt, but it has been 3 years since you two broke off…"

"In case you've forgotten, we didn't just break up, your brother dearest cheated on me with that cow"

"I haven't forgotten Hermione but once it ended, and it did 3 years ago, you have the right to move on and be happy"

_If only it was that simple…_

"Men are pigs…I don't need one to be happy, I rely on myself to make me happy" – Hermione stated determined – "He made his choice, I hope he is happy with her or not, I seriously don't care"

"That is why I think you should come to the ball"

"Oh not that again. I swear to Merlin I'll never agree to lunch with you…you are a complete pain in the ass, Ginevra Potter"

"Don't Ginevra me; I hate it when you do that. May I remind you I'm 5 month pregnant and can't be riled?" – She said with her most wicked smile – "And I know you won't refuse any lunches with me, as you love me too much"

"Keep dreaming, Potter"

"Stop that! I know what you're trying to do by changing the topic" – Ginny said hitting her friend's arm playfully.

"Fine, what do you want me to say?"

"That you'll stop being such a coward and woman up. Face him and show him what he is losing. You are gorgeous and I'll make sure you'll be extra hot. It will be great all the gang together, apart from my stupid brother…"

"I'm definitely not a coward by not going to the stupid ball, but ok fine, as long as you leave me alone for 5 minutes without bringing this up again" – Hermione said drinking her beer.

"That's the spirit" – Ginny said laughing – "Shall we go to Diagon Alley now for your dress?"

"Now? You do realise I have to go back to work, right? My shift starts in 5 minutes"

"Have it your way, but later don't you dare say no to the dress I choose for you"

"As long as it is not slutty I won't. Thank you for lunch Gin, but I gotta run"

"Don't work too much, Mione"

* * *

"Ginny I'm so sorry for the delay"

"You should be thankful I was sitting down and not waiting outside"

"I do apologize Gin. A patient went code red…I had to do everything to save him"

"You are lucky I like you too much to stay mad at you for too long" – Ginny said cracking a smile – "I have something for you"

"You found it?"

"Yes. And I'm quite proud of myself" – she said –"This is perfect for you. Thank merlin I managed to find it today instead of tomorrow, or you'd be screwed my dear friend"

"I do have a kick ass friend" – Hermione said before hugging her best friend.

"And have you thought of a date for tomorrow?"

"A date? Gin I accepted this, but I'm certainly not getting a fake date to the ball, I'm perfectly capable of doing that by myself"

"I worry about you, Mione. I mean, you haven't been on a serious relationship for a long time, and you are not getting any younger…"

"And now you are calling me old, nice way to make me feel great"

"I'm serious, Mione. You need to find someone to make you happy and give you the family I know you long to have…"

"We've been through this before Gin. I suffered enough already, I certainly don't want to go there again. You know me and you know that I hate feeling vulnerable – that was exactly how I felt when I found out what Ronald was doing behind my back! I won't do it again!" – Hermione yelled. It had taken her 3 years to stand where she was today and she definitely wouldn't risk doing it again.

"Hermione…I'm really worried, you live alone and solemnly for your job. There are greater things out there for you besides your job…your job won't keep you warm at night or make you laugh and once you retire what will you have?"

"What about a sense of duty? Ginny, I do love you like a sister but stop it. I'm a big girl now; I can certainly take care of myself…"

"I can see that" – Ginny said sarcastically.

"Don't do that Gin. Just leave me alone…I'm ok this way"

"You can be better than just ok, you know?"

"I'm tired Gin, you must be too. I'm sure Harry is going insane with your absence - after all he is alone with James. See you tomorrow?" – She said with a forced smile, preventing the tears from falling.

"Please think about what I said…" – Ginny said before giving her friend a hug before using the fireplace to get home.

_An empty apartment, what could be more depressing? I know Ginny is right, but what am I supposed to do? Trusting Ron had been a terrible mistake and sadly, she had learnt it the hard way…Being alone was safer, but not the healthier solution. Merlin forbid but she was scared to leave her comfort zone, her safe heaven, which was not her fault. She had been alone since her parents' death back in her seventh year at Hogwarts. No more relatives, only the Weasley's to look out for her and her friends…and look how that turn out – today she stood alone in her apartment, one of her closest friends was now a complete stranger, she was still welcome at the Burrow, which was awkward as long as Ron still lived there with his girlfriend. She had nothing to show up for herself besides her job…no children, no marriage…absolutely nothing._

_When had life turned so…downhill?_

* * *

The next day came quickly, the sun shining brightly, which was a blessing in mid-December. The snow had taken its place covering the street pavement and roofs. Her alarm clock ringed, just like any other day but somehow today it seemed so far away…too far away to be exact.

Sitting up abruptly, she became aware of two things: firstly, she had fallen asleep in her living room couch in her healer attire and secondly she had a severe back-pain due to the first. Standing up proved to be a major task, only accomplished by her third try.

Why do I feel like I was ran over by a truck?

Walking towards her bathroom she took this opportunity to drink a healing potion she always kept stored and got on with her daily routine, finding herself ready in less than 8 minutes. Grabbing a toast and her morning mug of coffee, she ate them in a hurry and was out of her apartment in 15minutes.

"Good morning Healer Granger" – a cheerful voice broke her from her own thoughts.

"Good morning Ms. Stephen" – Hermione replied trying her hardest to smile. The older woman was not to blame for her sore mood and the fact that everything had gone wrong – from the bright sunny day, to the slippery sidewalk and crazy muggle drivers that seemed to hit the jackpot on every bump on the road, causing waves of the melting ice to hit her squarely on the face.

_No the Gods were definitely not in my favour…_

"Are you alright dear?"

"Just peachy Ms. Stephen. Any patients waiting for me?"

"You are early as usual. I think you still have time to change" – the woman said looking towards her drenched clothes.

_It had been the last time she considered walking from her apartment towards the apparating point, next time she would use her fireplace like everyone else._

"Thank you" – she answered prepared to march towards the set of lifts.

"Healer Granger! I nearly forgot to tell you, Healer Johnson is waiting for you to join him on rounds, whenever you can. In addition, you have an appointment at 9"

"Thank you for the reminder" – she replied.

_This is definitely going to be a long day…_

"Healer Johnson I think this is the last patient we have…"

"Are you in a hurry Ms. Granger?"

"Actually I asked for the afternoon, but seeing we were cut out short I thought better not to leave so early…"

"Am I supposed to thank you?"

"No Sir. I did what I had to do, after all this is my duty" – Hermione bitterly replied.

If there was someone that riled her, apart from Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown that took the first two places on her list, it would be Richard Johnson, the most obnoxious and self-centred healer ever to exist.

"Ms. Granger what are you still doing here?" – The head of St. Mungo's hospital enquired as soon as he saw her.

"Still working Sir"

"Nonsense. You asked for the afternoon…"

"Yes Sir, but you see Healer Granger…"

"I was certainly not speaking to you, Healer Johnson. Ms. Granger asked me for today's afternoon"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts Johnson. Ms. Granger rarely misses her work, so be thankful she only asked for the afternoon. Off you go, Ms. Granger, see you tomorrow"

"Thank you Sir" – Hermione said with a polite smile, handling her chart to the intolerable healer standing next to her. With a wicked smile, she winked and left, heading straight towards the set of fireplaces available at St. Mungo's.

Once inside her living room, she found Ginny already there, dressed to kill.

"You look stunning Ginny" – she said.

"Don't even start Mione. You know what time it is?"

Hermione shook her head, looking at her watch for the first time.

"It's bloody 7.30, missy. You have less than 20 minutes to look at your best, because the ball starts at 8!"

"Hold it together Gin, you are pregnant, so let's not forget that…" – she started – "And let's not forget that if there's any one out there to help me look at my best it's you"

"Flattery won't get you…"

"Fine, I'm terribly sorry Ginny. I'm a healer, I can't just leave…"

"You were supposed to leave ours ago"

"Clearly you don't have a colleague named Johnson"

"You didn't even open the box I left for you, Mione. I seriously don't know what I'm going to do with you"

"I fell asleep on my couch Ginny"

"Let's get you ready for the ball. I'm in charge now"

"What have you done? This dress is too much…"

"You look gorgeous, that's what I did. Now my brother will see what he lost"

"Ginny I'm not doing this for Ronald. I definitely don't want second handed prizes. Lavender can keep him"

"Mione…"

"No. I'm done with your brother. He choose her, so now he has to live with the consequences of that choice"

"I'm with you one hundred percent Mione" – Ginny said hugging her friend.

"Was that a kick?"

"Yes, this baby will be one hell of a seeker" – the red haired said with a smile, holding her left hand to her womb.

"I'm sure he will, after all he has two excellent seekers as his parents. You are glowing, Gin" – Hermione laughed.

"Oh Hermione, I can't help it. I'm truly happy with my little baby and family…" – Ginny started but once she noticed Hermione's expression she ceased – "I'm so sorry, Mione, I didn't mean to…"

"It's not a problem really. I'm happy for you, for the four of you actually. You are my family, Gin so you don't have to shut your happiness from you just because I'm hopeless"

"You are definitely not hopeless. I'm positive sure you'll find someone that will make you equally happy"

"I'm afraid I've stopped believing in fairy-tales, Ginny"

"All it takes is for you to fall in love once again…I'm sure you'll be proven wrong"

"In whole honesty I hope you are right"

15 minutes later a ravishing Harry Potter walked out of the fireplace with a smile.

"Are you two beautiful ladies ready to go?"

"Of course" – Hermione laughed.

"You look amazing, Mione. But I must say my wife looks breath-taking" – he said stepping closer to his wife, kissing her briefly.

"I resemble a whale, Mr. Potter"

"But you are my little whale" – he laughed.

"Hey! Way to make me feel comfortable, Harry. Jeez!"

"I was only joking, Ginny. I love you and you know it. Also you are definitely not a whale, you are pregnant with our second baby and I love you even more for that"

"Ohhh" – Hermione said hugging them both – "You are the cutest couple ever"

"How is James?"

"He was sleeping when I left. Don't worry about him, he is in good hands, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will take good care of him, after all she raise 7 children"

"I know, but still he is so little, Harry"

"Ginny its fairly natural to feel that way, but don't worry, your mother is the best person to look after him" – Hermione said patting her friends head softly.

"Let's just go before I change my mind"

* * *

To say the great wall was breath taking it would have been an understatement. Everything was just…perfect. From the tall and beautifully decorated Christmas tree to the snow that fell from the night sky inside the room, everything just transpired…Christmas, which happened to be her favourite season.

Walking behind the couple of the moment, she got a few stares her way. Taking a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves, she kept walking towards the centre of the room. Familiar faces scattered around the room made her remember how she had missed Hogwarts. She held it dear to her heart as one of the places where she had truly been happy.

"Why hello you three" – a masculine voice said behind them.

"Neville!" – Hermione said once she turned around – "And Luna. It's been quite a while"

"Indeed it has. You look lovely, Hermione, red is definitely your colour" – the blonde said with her usual cheerful smile – "And look at you, Ginny. Oh Merlin you look amazing yourself"

"Thank you Luna. How have you two been?"

"Wonderful actually" – Luna said as she brushed her left hand through her long blonde hair.

"Oh my God, is that a wedding ring I see?" – Ginny asked in complete surprise.

"Yes. He asked me two days ago. He said he couldn't wait until Christmas" – Luna said laughing.

"Then congratulations are in order" – Hermione said hugging the blonde-haired woman and secondly Neville.

"Thank you" – Luna answered, holding her now fiancé's hand.

_It was bound to happen one day. Hermione knew Neville's love for Luna since their last year._

"Where have you two been?" – Ginny asked.

"Travelling around the world. I took advantage of the fact that my fiancé is a herbologist to help him find what he needs, especially now that he is the herbology teacher…"

"You are the new herbology teacher? Congratulation Neville. I knew you've always wanted to be a teacher"

"That's true Harry. McGonagall called me, so that Sprout could retire"

"Those are great news indeed, Neville" – Hermione said patting him on his shoulder.

"Good evening former students. I want to personally welcome you all back home. Do not forget that whenever you need, this is your family. Now that you are all here, do enjoy the party" – The headmistress, Minerva McGonagall said with a polite smile.

Walking away from the stage, she greeted a few students, stopping to greet the 5.

"Good evening to you all. I'm glad to have you all here, and so grown up. Mrs. Potter, Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Granger, you three look lovely. How's the pregnancy going, Mrs. Potter?"

"Fairly smooth professor"

"Oh please, you are definitely not my students and I'm not your teacher. Do call me Minerva"

"Will try, Minerva"

McGonagall smiled warmly.

"Ms. Granger it's been a while. I hope the healer position is treating you nicely, after all you were always a perfect student and my personal favourite"

"Oh thank you, Minerva. Everything is going great"

"Well enjoy yourselves, after all this party is meant for you"

* * *

With the music playing softly and couples dancing their way across the great hall, she found herself sitting all by herself, forcing to watch the happiness plastered in everyone's faces.

To make things worse she was forced to drink butterbeer, instead of a strong firewhiskey, which meant she had to bear it all, _sober_.

_Merlin was definitely not in her favour that fatidic day…_

"Hello Hermione"

She knew that voice all too well, but in that second, she wished she didn't.

"Hello Ronald"

"You look amazing, Hermione"

She had to blame Ginny's taste of course. Maybe if she had chosen a low profile dress she wouldn't be forced to talk to the red haired wizard standing not two feet away from her.

Ignoring what he had just said, she looked around the room, noticing the blonde ferret for the first time. He had certainly grown up, looking more mature but his hair was a dead give-away. Somehow, and even though he stood far away from her, she could see he looked angry and kept drinking from his flask. Searching his target, she found a blonde witch sway with a tall and brown haired wizard.

"Hermione, did you hear what I just said?" – The red haired man now sitting on her left asked visibly annoyed.

"No Ronald, nor do I want to. Just leave me alone, I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like to see you here with me"

"We are just talking. Besides I wanted to ask you how you've been…it's been too long since I last saw you…you haven't been to the Burrow since…"

"I've been dandy and for me at hasn't been as long as I would like it to be. I have no intention of being your friend if that's what you're trying to accomplish…and one more thing, don't expect me to return to the Burrow – you took that away from me" – Hermione said angrily before she stood up and walked away briskly, with no destination, she simply kept walking away from her ex-husband. Surprised, she found herself walking towards one blonde git…

That is when hell definitely broke loose in Hogwarts. A bombarda maximum was used to destroy the solid wall, creating a dense dust cloud. Hermione tried her hardest to see something, anything, her healer instincts kicking in as she tried to hear and search for possible injured wizards.

"Good evening. I apologize if I ruined this little party, but I have a small announcement to make…death eaters are rising once again…" – a man yelled.

Once the dust subsided, she could see a tall man, wearing a death eater mask along with two other death eaters.

"I'm Harry Potter and I demand you leave, before I call the aurors"

"Don't need to be rude, Mr. Potter. I assure you this will be a night to remember" – he said before laughing cruelly. He pointed his wand at the chosen one, challenging for a duel.

By-standers sensing trouble tried to disapparat, which seemed to be impossible.

_The tricky death eaters had put up a shield, preventing disapparation…clever ones…_

People ran away, trying desperately to leave, while the other two death eaters ran after them. Only one remained fighting against Harry. When the death eater shouted the inevitable _Avada Kedavra, _it was with surprise that Harry still stood there, breathing. Hermione approached, as did Ron.

"Until we meet again, Mr. Potter" – he said before disappearing into thin air.

"What just happened?" – He asked incredulously.

"I have no idea" – Hermione said looking closely at her friend, finding possible injuries.

"Harry…." – Ron looked horrified. Following his stare the two friends turned around, finding Ginny Potter lying on the floor.

"Oh no…" – Harry exclaimed before racing towards his wife, falling to his knees in desperation.

Hermione followed closely, looking just as shocked.

_Ginny Potter was dead_.

* * *

"I can't believe she is gone…they killed my wife and my baby" – Harry whispered, crying. His green eyes always filled with happiness were replaced by loss and anger.

"Harry…"

"I…I can't lose her, Hermione. I can't!"

"There's nothing…"

"Don't you dare say it! There must be something I can do…maybe a dark spell to bring her back to life…"

"Are you hearing yourself Harry?"

"No! I know! You can bring her back! I need you to bring her back"

"I don't have that kind of power, Harry"

"Yes you do. You have Dumbledore's time-turner!"

"I can only use it in desperate times…"

"This is desperate. There's no way this is fair Hermione. She is innocent, and was pregnant, please. I beg of you to bring her back"

"I don't know if I still can…"

"It's been 3 hours, your time limit is 5…please bring her back to me"

"Ok Harry. I'll do my best…I need to go back home to get it"

"Please do whatever you have to do"

"I will bring her back"

Apparating home, she quickly went to her room desperately trying to find the time-turner. 20 minutes were enough for her to find it. Holding it in her hands she took a deep breathe, concentrating hard on the time before the party. More than one life could be spared…

_Three turns should do it…_

* * *

I hope you like this first chapter :) Any suggestions or mistakes you've encountered please let me know :D

I would like to thank **TheBeggarKing** for the kind comment. I hope you liked it and keep reading it, ehehe

Next chapter will come in no time (promise :D)


	3. A Second Night to Remember

**Chapter 2 – A Second Night to Remember**

Hermione woke up abruptly, breathing in deeply. Looking around everything seemed normal, at least inside her own apartment. Standing up she felt yet again the familiar back pain that resulted from the damn couch. Glancing outside her window, she witnessed the same scenery, snow painted the streets of Muggle London while the sun shinned brightly.

_To make sure that this actually worked I should see Ginny…_

Entering her bathroom, she took the healing potion, just as she had done before, and got ready. This time she opted to skip breakfast and took that time to have a quick visit to the Potters. Apparating towards the familiar neighbourhood she walked briskly the three steps and knocked on their front door.

"Hermione, what are you…" – a sleepy Ginny started but was stopped when the brunette hugged her – "What happened?"

"How are you feeling, Ginny? – Hermione asked.

"Just fine, the baby is still kicking like crazy, but that's normal…"

"I'm so glad to see you, Ginny" – Hermione said with a smile, hugging her once more.

_At least it had worked. Now I need to figure out what is going to happen tonight..._

"Have you thought about what I said yesterday Mione?"

"Yes Ginny. I know you are right, but let me just take it one step at a time"

"I will, but remember I'm here with you, always" – Ginny said smiling – "I bet 100 galleons you left for work without having breakfast…"

"Actually…"

"Did I just win 100 galleons?" – Ginny said smirking. Together they walked inside towards the kitchen.

"I agreed to nothing, Potter. Where's Harry by the way?"

"Still sleeping, James drained us both…"

Hermione laughed. Ginny in response hit her friend's arm playfully.

"It's definitely not funny. Would you like some pancakes?"

"I would love some"

After a great breakfast, she hurried towards the fireplace in order to floo to St. Mungo's. This day was proving to be much better than before; at least she wasn't in a fool mood.

"Good morning Healer Granger" – yet the same cheerful voice said, bring her once more away from her worries.

"Good morning Ms. Stephen" – Hermione replied with a brief smile.

"I see you are in a great mood, dear"

_Of course I am, I managed to save two people…_

"Indeed I am. Any patients waiting for me?"

"You are early as usual. Have you eaten dear?" – She asked concerned.

"I have actually" – Hermione laughed.

"Well, then you should join Healer Johnson with the rounds. You also have an appointment at…"

"Nine, yes I remember. Thank you Ms. Stephen, have a good day"

The older lady seemed speechless, but recovered briefly "A good day to you too, dear"

Starting the rounds with Healer Johnson was never a walk in the park, but someone had to do it, although lately it seemed the short stick always fell on her.

"What do you think, Granger?"

"Well Steven shows clear signs of a full recovery…I would say he could finish his recovery at home with his family" – Hermione smiled to the young wizard who smiled back at her.

"Really Mione?" – The boy hugged her. His mother seemed equally hopeful.

"I fail to agree with you, Granger. This boy will have to stay for a few more days…his bruise needs medical care…"

"I'm sure we could prescribe a few potions and lotions to help him and he will be ok with his mother. It is not a severe case, Johnson"

"Whatever. This is in your hands" – he said walking out of the room, while Hermione stayed inside the room.

"I apologize for my colleague. Mrs. Swan you can take your son home. He has healed immensely and will continue to do so, just as long as you apply the meds I'll give you"

"Yes healer Granger. I'll do anything to have my little baby home"

"Come with me outside and we'll get him home"

Hours later Hermione was arranging the paperwork before leaving for the day when an annoyed Johnson walked by.

"I see you are in a hurry, Ms. Granger" – he pointed out bitterly.

"In fact I am. Any question as to my whereabouts talk to our superior. If you need me I'll be in contact via pager" – she said smirking.

"Am I supposed to thank you for being available?"

"Actually no, this is my job but once in a while I'm entitled a break, even if it is a small one, Johnson" – she replied, putting away the paper work – "Have a good afternoon"

He glared at her. She could care less about what he thought, she worked her ass off 24/7, it was only fair to have a break, even if that said break would be spent in a ball, her least favourite pastime.

As she got out of her fireplace, she was surprised not to find her best friend glaring at her for being late. Well that could only mean she had made it. Walking towards her bedroom, she found the familiar box by her dresser. Opening it, she found the equally familiar red dress Ginny had chosen for her. Even though she would never admit it aloud, she loved it. From the fabric, with a satin touch, to how it fit her in all the right places…she was once more speechless as she stood facing the mirror already dressed. The nude pumps were divine, even though they crushed her feet, but thank Merlin she was a gifted witch.

"I can't believe my eyes…Hermione Jean Granger left her job early and beat me to it…all be damn" – Ginny said as she entered Hermione's bedroom.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I know you too well, dear" – she said – "And you look amazing, much better than I had imagined…"

"Thank you Gin. I'm sure you'll be breath taking as well"

_Wait a second; she cannot go to the ball! If she goes, the same fate is bound to happen…I have to do something…_

"I have my dress in my purse; once you're ready I'll get on with myself. For now you are my top priority"

The brown-haired woman smiled warmly.

_Think Hermione, think!_

"You are breath-taking Mione. The make-up is perfect, barely there but enough to accentuate what you have and your hair…oh my god every male student at the ball will flip…"

"I'm sure they won't" – Hermione answered.

"Now it's my turn" – she replied eagerly.

"How's James?"

"Just wonderful, he is staying with my mum"

"Oh won't you miss him dearly?"

Ginny exhaled "Yes I will…I'm torn between going or not"

"In my professional opinion James' too young to be left alone, he might need a secondary meal or he might miss his mother dearly"

"Oh I know, I feel terrible for even considering going to the ball…he needs me, right? I'm a terrible mother"

"No, you are not a terrible mother, Ginny. I mean your mother is more than capable of taking care of him…"

"I can't do it…I can't go…this is the first time I would be leaving him alone, and he is just too young…"

"You beautiful ladies ready to go? May I come in?" – Harry called out.

Hermione opened the door, assuring him in.

"Why aren't you dressed Gin?"

"I'm not going, I can't leave James alone…I'll miss him"

"Ginny, your mother can take care of him; it's only for a few hours honey"

"Harry, I'm not going and that's final. Take Hermione and enjoy yourselves. Mione tell me all the juicy drama you hear"

"I will Ginny" – Hermione said hugging her friend.

"I love you Ginny. I'll be home early, promise"

"You two have fun" 

* * *

Even though she had already seen the decorations inside the Great Hall, it did not fail to surprise her once more. It was beautiful, the Christmas tree was flawlessly decorated, everyone was cheerful and the snow kept falling lazily.

Everyone had turned his or her attention towards Harry and herself. Familiar faces popped out from the crowd.

"Hello Neville" – Hermione greeted.

"Mione, Harry. How have you been?"

"Great and you?" – Harry answered.

"Wonderful as well" – Neville said holding Luna closely, with his arm around her waist – "Congratulations on James and with the new unborn"

"Thank you"

"Ginny didn't come?"

"No she was having a hard time leaving James with Molly"

"I can only imagine" – Luna said with a smile, brushing her hand through her hair.

"Is that a wedding ring, Luna?"

"Quite observant Hermione, yes it is. Neville proposed two days ago, he said he couldn't wait any longer" – the blonde witch said with a huge smile.

"Congratulations you two" – Hermione hugged them both, followed closely by Harry.

"Where have you been?" – Harry asked

"Oh we took the time to travel around the world. Now that he is the new herbology teacher he won't be able to do that anymore…" – Luna said.

"You are the new herbology teacher? That's quite impressive"

Hermione took the opportunity to look around the room searching for a possible suspect for what happened and was bound to happen again.

_Where in Merlin's name is Malfoy?_

"Yes congratulations Neville" – Hermione said.

"_Good evening former students. I want to personally welcome you all back home. Do not forget that whenever you need, this is your family. Now that you are all here, do enjoy the party"_

"I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me" – Hermione said before departing.

A few minutes later she returned to the Great Hall, making sure to go to the exact same place where she had seen Malfoy 'yesterday'.

Sitting down she started drinking her butterbeer, feeling once again frustrated for not having something more powerful. She saw Ron coming her way, but he seemed to halt a moment before turning around.

_What the…_

"Why hello Granger. Fancy seeing you here"

"Good evening Malfoy" – she said.

He sat down across from her, looking at her intensely.

"I did not invite you to sit down"

"Is this sit taken? Because to me it seems you are alone"

"Well it might be empty but that does not necessarily means it is free for you to sit"

"You look quite fuckable, Granger"

"And you are still a jerk, has your mother not taught you proper manners?"

"Why are you here all by yourself?"

"It's none of your business, ferret"

"Use your imagination, Granger. That nickname is growing old…"

"And what are you doing here?" – She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

_It is unnerving when he keeps staring at my breasts…_

"Just thought I needed some fun…for my ex-wife it seems it has worked" – he glanced towards the same blonde witch dancing with the brown haired wizard.

_So that's why he was all-jealous…poor Malfoy…_

"You are jealous, Malfoy?"

"Jealous of that crazy bint? I'm furious she gets to fuck whomever she wants and still got half of my money. That minx fooled the judge and got half of everything, while I sulk around"

"Really? It seems someone has put you in your place"

"I don't even know why I said so much…" – he said taking his flask out of his robes and having a sip.

"Is that firewhiskey?"

"And what if it is? Whom are you going to tell? McGonagall?"

"Actually I was thinking you could give me a little, I'm just tired of drinking butterbeer…"

"Granger just got her claws out and wants to play rough I see; now you break rules?" – He asked leaning closer and handling his flask.

"I just need alcohol Malfoy"

"Trying to get away from drama I see" – he asked as he pointed out towards Ronald and Lavender who were trying to eat each other's face off. Simply disgusting…

"Maybe…" – she said taking a large sip from his flask. When she cough, afterwards he simply chuckled – "This is some powerful stuff, Malfoy"

"It sure is…Goblin made, one of the perks of being head manager of Gringortts"

"Really? I must say that work suit you like a glove…"

"And what about you, auror?" – He asked drinking once more from his flask.

"No, actually I'm a healer"

"A healer, I should have known"

_The moment must be upon us…_

And just like that everything went dark and the wall was smashed with a bombarda maximum once more. Dust flew around the room and all she could hear were desperate yells.

"Malfoy what the hell just happened?"

However, there was no response; the man that stood across from her a few seconds ago was gone.

"Good evening. I apologize if I ruined this little party, but I have a small announcement to make…death eaters are rising once again…"

"I'm Harry Potter and I demand you to leave before I call all the aurors in service"

"That will not be necessary, Mr. Potter, this is only beginning" – the man said before he sent a curse towards Harry, who avoided it quite easily. And that the other two death eaters also started tormenting the other former students, as duels were being held.

Once the death eaters were killed more appeared out of thin air. What seemed like a weak attack turned into a battlefield. At the end, there were many losses on both sides, especially on theirs.

Twenty lives were lost in battle. She would not allow that to happen, she had to do something… Holding the time-turner in her hands she took a deep breathe, concentrating hard on the time before the party. More than one life could be spared, in this case 20.

_Three turns should do it…_

* * *

One more chapter finished in record time (I do apologize for any mistakes - I don't know what has gotten into me as I wrote these two chapters today, I guess I was filled with ideas, ehehe).  
Once again I want to thank you for the support and for the kind reviews - froggirl101, TheBeggarKing and The Guest :D  
Let me know what you think so far.

Kisses ;)


End file.
